


Sunrise

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: Mina finds the sunrise pretty, but Jeongyeon finds Mina beautiful.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> this is not connected to my jeongmi hotel au just wanted to throw that out there!

Jeongyeon moved around to lay on her left side and felt an empty space beside her. Her eyes fluttered open. She noticed Mina wasn't beside her.

In an instant, she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes; glancing over to the digital clock beside her, the bright red numbers spelt _03:23._ She wondered if Mina was just in the bathroom, but a quick look over to the ensuite revealed that she wasn't as the light wasn't on, and the door wasn't shut. She then turned her head to the right.

Through the crack in the curtains, Jeongyeon could see a tall figure through the window of the door that led out to the balcony. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and flowed gently in the wind.

_'Mina.'_

The blonde pushed back the duvet cover and stood up, yawning lightly as she stretched, before pushing herself off the bed and placing her feet in her slippers. Grabbing her blue dressing gown off the back of the door, she wrapped it around her and tied a knot, before making her way to the balcony with a tiny smile on her face.

She opened the door quietly so as to not make Mina jump, and once she stepped out onto the concrete floor, made up of squares of differing tones, she admired how the brunette stood, gazing at the sunrise from afar.

Jeongyeon could see it; pretty shades of blue, orange and a faint shade of pink made up the skyline, but she didn't spend too much time looking when her eyes returned to the woman so entranced by the view.

Slowly, Jeongyeon made her way up to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her. Pressing a warm kiss to her shoulder, Mina hummed and said in a hushed voice, "You found me."

The blonde chuckled, "I guess I did."

There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Mina spoke, "Look over there, Jeongyeon...so beautiful."

The blonde glanced at the sky briefly before turning her head to view the woman to her left, "Very beautiful," she whispered.

Mina quickly noticed and nudged the older woman slightly, a blush forming on her cheeks and a giggle escaping her lips that the blonde couldn't imagine living without.

"Don't you agree though? The sky is so pretty this time of morning," the brunette stated.

"I do think so, but I know that you are _more_ beautiful…" Jeongyeon replied, and once they met each other's gaze, Mina couldn't help but notice the love pouring out of the older woman's eyes.

"I love you, Miss Yoo Jeongyeon," the brunette suddenly said, pressing a swift kiss to her lips, that the blonde quickly caught hold of and made deeper.

Pulling away after a while, the blonde whispered against her lips, "I love you too," before they returned to staring at the sunrise together.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @littleredbean37
> 
> ps. this is what happens when i'm awake at 3am and staring out my window at the beginning of a sunrise


End file.
